File 12
by TS33
Summary: Six years have passed since the unprecedented discovery of the Utopian "Ascension" island. While studies are being conducted on this island, the world's darkness transforms the surrounding world into a dystopian wasteland. We knew that we were not strong enough. We knew. But that 'island' could be the remaining light left in the sea of darkness. And if so, "Do svidanya" old world.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So here's a Zootopia story in which Zootopia is a place on Earth, you may not 'enjoy' this one as much as 'Final Hope' but it may or may not do. I changed the names of the countries that are participating for unknown reasons, don't ask why, because I literally don't know either. So tell me how you think of this one.**

 **And with that, enjoy.**

* * *

"File 12" An old voice introduced himself to an unseen audience,

"Strange isolated island discovered in the Pacific, inhabitants of island are classified, countries participating in observation of island is classified, number of inhabitants are classified, date of discovery, June 4, 2014. Further analysis required." The voice finished, the sound of a drawer opening then closing heard,

* * *

 **-= 3:00 PM, January 10th , 2016, The Pacific Ocean. =-**

* * *

The Unmanned Aerial Vehicle slowly cruised through the sky, skimming past clouds and surveying the ocean below, nothing was showing up on the drone's camera, as it silently flew between clouds.

However, in the distance, a Kamov KA-50 roared through the sky, the helicopter blades causing a deafening noise, but there wasn't just one, an entire squadron was there, patrolling a wall of fog, they were circling this wall of fog, defending it for some odd reason, but their purpose was to defend the foggy area at all costs, and by 'all costs', they meant by all costs. A ship that had no cargo currently mounted upon it partially passed into the fog, and was instantly bombarded with missiles and machine gun fire, as the ship sunk, the ship's oil caught alight and caused a fatal explosion. The Kamov KA-50s kept on patrolling the area, detonating any stray ships that came close, bombarding them mercilessly with missiles and machine gun bullets. After their long shift, they flew into the fog, going out of sight, and once they passed through the thick smoke-like fog, they entered an area with a bright blue sky, shining sun, greenery, and other Utopian things the world could not achieve. They flew past the anti aircraft defences; the S-300V Antveys spaced out, camouflaged within the cover of the trees. The helicopters flew over to a large, camouflaged air base. They landed along with the other helicopters, the roaring helicopter blades slowing down as the engine was slowly turned off.

Once the helicopter's blades came to a halt, two pilots came out of the helicopter, both wearing black, the pilots having no insignia on their helmets, but once they began to step off the helipad, an operative with no insignia and a gas-mask covered face shone a black light over the pilot's shoulders, both had words on their shoulders that said ' _PRIZRAKI ROUMINGA'. T_ he operative nodded towards the two pilots as they continued walking, turning to a tent that was labelled 'Armoury' they both entered, and 2 minutes later, they exited, wearing the same as that operative was wearing; gas mask, graphene vest with rubber coating, and tactical urban combat attire, both armed with A-545s. They walked into the command center and met with their commander; Nlpazi. He stared at them for a second before acknowledging them,

"Ah, Andry, Sychev, there you are, since we have been keeping an eye on the inhabitants of this island, they seem to be at least a year behind us in technology, but what we cannot see is their military. We haven't seen any military bases or any evidence of radiation and/or carbon monoxide in the air. The UAVs have not picked up anything, so it's either that they are very well camouflaged, or they have no military. Me, personally, think that the latter is more likely. But just in case, you two and some others will be sent into a ground recon mission, due to the fact that the Aciremans have not given us any access to their stealth helicopters, so you will be sent there in GAZ-2975s with the scientist's new electromagnetic wave bending technology implemented within the vehicle. This will make you invisible to radar, along with the engines being silenced. You start in 7 hours." The commander finished, waiting for the eventual reply of the two operatives.

"Affirmative, sir." They replied, walking out of the command centre and deciding to take a walk through the surrounding woods. So they entered the woods, them being enveloped in the darkness of the woods as the yellow sun shone through spaces in the trees onto the ground. They continued walking until they reached a ledge of sorts, they sat down at the ledge as Sychev took out an IRP-P, and cut it open with a knife, taking out the contents. He passed some canned meats to Andry, who started eating it, shifting his gas mask to only make an opening for his mouth, they continued eating their meal before finishing it and packing it away. They put it back in the now empty IRP-P, lit it on fire, and threw it down the cliff.

"Sychev, I don't think that was the smartest thing to do..." Andry pointed out,

"Well, should've warned me earlier." Sychev said, shrugging, Andry watching the box make it's seemingly slow descent as it tumbled to the ground. Once it hit the ground, there was an extremely faint boom sound, that's when they saw a few hikers, they weren't human though, they seemed to be mountain lions and cheetahs, they looked like they heard it and they looked in the operatives' general direction, Andry and Sychev deciding it's best to walk away. They ran back to base and their running triggered an alarm bell in the guards, as they decided to start getting ready for some unexpected visitors. But after a while, nobody showed up and the guards went back to their regular patrols. Andry and Sychev walked into the command center once again, this time the commander waiting for them.

"What was that all about?!" Nlpazi interrogated, Andry and Sychev deciding to lie,

"We were doing our regular patrolling rounds, but then we saw a few mountain lion and cheetah hikers, once they looked in our direction, we decided to book it." Andry explained,

"Are you sure?" Nlpazi asked, Andry and Sychev nodding once,

"Okay, just be more cautious, you don't know what they are capable of." Nlpazi finished, dismissing them, the two operatives walking to the hangar to prepare themselves for the mission that would take place in 5 hours.

And they had to be prepared for the mission, the mission that could change scientist's views on biology.

* * *

 **A/N: So... Should I continue this...? I'm not sure if I should or if I shouldn't, oh and another thing, the air base is located to the far north, quite far from Zootopia or whatever it's called. Anyway, lat me know what you think on this one.**

 **Thanks**


	2. Operation Euphoria

**A/N: So I decided to turn the story around a bit because I feel the Prizraki got introduced to the Zootopians a bit too suddenly, so I decided to do it through a more subtle way (not really)**

 **Anyway...**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

It was 8:00 pm, their mission was starting. Andry and Sychev got into the stealth GAZ-2975s along with another team who got into separate trucks. The trucks started up with a low hum, and when they drove out of the base, there was no noise.

The GAZ-2975s drifted through the woodland. They drove through some grassy plains, but they saw what seemed to be a campsite. They drove around it, the headlights not showing due to there being none, for the GAZ-2975's windshield was just a metal plate with a screen inside which used sonar to show the way. As they drove closer to their destination, they heard a few panicked yells in the distance, but they paid no attention to them, thinking it was something else that made those animals shriek.

The GAZ-2975s drove through the foliage, weaving through trees and avoiding rocks, they eventually reached their destination, A part of the woods which was shrouded in darkness, completely concealing their GAZ-2975s from view, and had a great view of the mega-city below. The team stepped out of the trucks, and readied their weapons; suppressed OSV-96s. They aimed down the sight, which extremely enhanced their view of the city. They zoomed in on a window on a tall building, A cheetah folding laundry, they adjusted the sight slightly and looked at the streets below. They saw many cars of different sizes for the smaller and taller animals. They zoomed in near a bank, which seemed to have nothing happening to it, so they decided to study further. They continued looking around, then they saw a huge police station which was quite a distance from the bank, and so they called GU.

"GU, this is Stealth Team Anna, I see an active large police station, can you confirm?"

"Stealth Team Anna, presence of police station is confirmed, name of station is 'Precinct 1', currently active, hacking into database, over."

After the radio cut off, the team could now hear the radio frequencies of the police officers down in the city. They heard nothing at first, then, they heard an operator's voice speak,

"Bank robbery at Zootopia bank-"

And that was all they needed, all 3 snipers immediately aimed at the bank's doors, which busted open and had a badger carrying a sack while there were two tattooed elephants that came along. The snipers loaded their weapons and asked for permission to fire.

"GU, bank robbery seen, police will not be able to arrive on time, permission to fire?"

There was a long pause before the eventual answer came,

"Permission granted."

The snipers fired small, unnoticeable cracks that signalled the discharge of their weapons. The Anti-Material bullets piercing through the skin of the elephants and the skin of the badger, as their limbs were blown off in a bloody mess. The snipers just watched as they writhed on the ground, screaming as other animals ran away doing the same.

"They will survive, according to their anatomy." Sychev muttered, taking his eye off of the scope, Andry and the 3rd sniper doing the same. The spotters and the guards were all slightly shocked at what they just did. But they did what they could, for their tranquillizer darts wouldn't be enough, and if they were to mass produce darts for all species it would cost them a lot, so they decided to just shoot and kill. The snipers stayed in their position, hearing things over the police's radio such as,

"Shots fired! Shots fired! Both criminals are severely injured! Over!"

"Ambulance is on the way, over"

"Jesus Christ! Are you guys seeing this?!"

And other things. They concluded that this was the first time they have seen criminals attacked with brutal force. So they got back into their vehicles and started driving back to base.

The GAZ-2975s once again glided through the foliage, entering the plains again, the passengers seeing the same campsite, except there were animals inside, they looked like journalists, one of them being a snow leopard and the other being a wolf with olive green clothing as well as a green hat and jeans, the snow leopard was wearing a collared shirt and jeans, what gave away the fact that they were news reporters was the fact that they had a news van parked right next to the tent, as well as a camera being held in the wolf's shoulders that was currently off. But, nevertheless, they saw the vehicles quickly skim into the dark forests, and they chased after the trucks.

Since the GAZ-2975s were much faster, they arrived at the base first, notifying Nlpazi, causing a 'Spotlight Protocol' causing all the lights and screens to go out, every inch of the base being covered with darkness, as well as the insides of the buildings, every screen, appliance, radar and such, was deactivated.

They witnessed the news reporters in the van, driving through the woods, they stopped close to the base, but not close enough to that they could see it in the thick foliage. The occupants stepped out of the van as the snow leopard got out a mic as the wolf mounted the camera on his shoulder, and began recording.

Her voice was loud, so loud that even the Silencers in their sniper nests heard her, but they could not shoot her, because they did not want to have any conflict with the island's inhabitants.

"The wolf may be able to see him, take him out via tranquillizer. Their shape and blood is like a human's, the tranquilizer may work." Nlpazi said through the radio to a Silencer 1,700 meters away, him saying a short affirmative and looking through the scope, he quickly swapped out the lethal ammo for tranquillizer darts, aimed at the wolf, took in a deep breath,

. . .

And fired.

The dart raced through the air, the telltale whistling noise of a projectile coming your way at it's loudest, the wolf heard and tried to evade it, but his efforts were in vain, as the dart eventually found it's mark in his neck, the snow leopard's scream being cut short as she was neutralized as well. After the shots, the Silencer radioed Nlpazi again,

"Targets down, over." He spoke silently as a team of Prizraki – including Nlpazi - moved over to the unconscious two.

"This will make for a good introduction" Nlpazi muttered, putting on his polarized silver mask and brushing his green hair back and silently told Sychev to pick up the camera, which he did, the camera now faced Nlpazi and two men behind him,

"Where is the mic...? Ah, there it is." Nlpazi spoke, picking up the mic, his voice becoming more amplified.

* * *

 **-= Meanwhile, in Zootopia =-**

* * *

Every screen showing the news showed the snow leopard speaking to the camera,

"Thank you, recent reports from a couple of hikers called us and told us of some strange creatures that lived here. They said that these 'creatures' were wearing entirely black attire, obscuring their features from everything. We have come here to investigate and as you can see-" She paused, moving out of the way, the cameraman zooming behind her to clearly state her point,

"There is nothing there, so, according to our exploration, this ridiculous claim is officialy a hoax." She finished, but just as she finished, a whistling noise became loud in a matter of seconds and something hit the cameraman, him falling over and dropping the camera, the camera facing sideways and facing the snow leopard's paws, she screamed before another whistling sound echoed through the woods and something hit her, the latter falling over, unconsious, but to the audience, dead, then, a bunch of black figures stood up in the woods, and ran over to the two bodies, they looked exactly like what they described, all black attire and heavily armed with guns. They said some things before one of them picked up the camera and faced it towards a mammal wearing a polarized silver mask that covered his entire face, while the two others beside him wore polarized gas masks, and they all hefted equipment that could destroy the SWAT's equipment.

"People of Ascension Island, we come in peace. Please do not take this as an act of oppresion, we just tranquilized them. We have a proposal to make. But just before you take out your outdated phones and call the coppers, just know we have a proposal. And you know what that proposal is? If we help you, you help us. We shall not go into detail over what we will help you with, nor shall we say what you will help us with. Just send us your leader and we will have a proper discussion. There is no catch, and there is no danger. Uvidimsya pozzhe." He finished, the news broadcast ending with static as the camera was seemingly destroyed.

All of the citizens were silent as they stayed in shock from the broadcast. They then went beck to their normal lives.

* * *

 **-= Back with the Prizraki =-**

* * *

They walked back to base, ending the Spotlight Protocol, and waiting for their new visitors.

"When do you think they will arrive sir?" A Prizraki asked, Nlpazi stopping for a second,

"I doubt they will arrive at all." He replied, walking to the HQ, and telling the operators to switch the power back on, which they did. Then he skimmed passed them and entered his office, solemnly closing the door.

 **A/N: So how do you guys like this change? Was it okay? also, chapter 3's coming up pretty soon so stay prepared for that, see you guys next chapter!**

 **(PS: There may be some grammatical errors here and there, so feel free to correct me in those.)**


	3. Red Flag

**A/N: So... There was an update on the previous chapter, so you should read that before this... Done? Good.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Help_

Nlpazi never imagined that his advanced organization would ask for help from a civilization that is 2 years behind in technology, but in reality, they needed the Zootopians, the _world_ needed them. The virus 'Zhnets', was extremely deadly to the humans, and Anich; the eastern country, produced it, all because they couldn't clean their damn rivers. The virus infected a local business man who was in his 20s, he then went to infect the next person, then the next. Two weeks later, the entire Anichi population was infected. Then, in a matter of 2 days, more than 2,000 people died. The animals were spreading the virus even more, so Anich re-inforced the wall that was built thousands of years ago across their country, preventing any infected passing through for a short period of 2 months. Then, the birds caught it, and the pollution of the country spread it even more, killing the guards of the wall, and the virus passing into Aidni, where it spread freely. At this point over 1 billion people lost their lives to the virus. And just then the Aciremans took notice, and administered a bio-weapon into the city, killing off the animals and humans, them claiming that there was 'no other cure'. But to the Aciremans, they were just getting rid of one of their enemies. So the corrupt nation collected a sample of the virus, and _weaponized_ it, making it 10 times more deadlier and easier to spread. The virus escaped; killing some of Acirema's population before they managed to temporarily block it off, but instead, it spread to Ocixem, killing off the populace. The Ocixeman president's last words were begging the government of Acirema to administer a cure, which he didn't, letting the country die. The remaining countries that were not stricken by the virus were Ecnarf, Niatirb, Acirema, Natshkazak and Aissur. The remaining countries formed an alliance, which formed the 'Prizraki Rouminga'.

This new organization was tasked with finding and administering the new cure for the Zhnets virus. They were in the dark, not finding anything, until they found an island: 'Ascension island' as they called it, for the populace's DNA contained the cure for the virus, and so, in 2010, they established a base on the island, unnoticed by the population for 6 years. They watched as they grew in technology capabilities and even helped them out. But when they made contact, things changed... The animals became deathly afraid of the humans, as they never caught a glimpse of human skin due to the Prizraki uniform, but nevertheless, they tried their best to eliminate the fear that dawned upon them. But this is the point where they will recieve the cure the world has been yearning for all these years.

He straightened up some papers and read them out of sheer boredom, reading them out in his mind.

"Operation Podzhigaleti, Operation Dvaar, Operation Stake... What...? Operation **Tsivilizatsiya**...?" He questioned himself, opening the file, named 'File 14'. He read through the contents, examining the pages for any tampering and/or damage.

' _May be possible that a completely seperate species may be living underneath mountain, further examination is required, official start of exploration/operation will be in December_ _12_ _th_ _,_ _2018_ _. Further examination needed before Andry and Sychev are dispatched.'_ Nlpazi read further, curious about this new civilization,

' _Evidence of new civilization is through drones, thermal imaging, and seismic monitoring._ _S_ _ome signals of phone calls emanating from beneath is enough evidence that there is an entirely different species underneath the mountain. Certain scientists are sending drones underneath to monitor the race._ _T_ _hey_ _also_ _seem to have the irrational power to create deadly objects out of thin air. This will be a problem for the drones, so drone supply may or may not be halted.'_ Nlpazi read.

' _Said civilzation come in all different looks and/or species. Some of these creatures resemble goats, dogs, and a vareity of other animals.'_ At this, Nlpazi widened his eyes in confusion, thought for a bit then disregarded it, putting the file back in it's place.

This is when Nlpazi heard a knock on his office door,

"Voydite." Nlpazi answered, the Prizrak entering the room,

"Erm, sir, our stealth operatives in the newly formed Soviet Union have detected Anich troops heading towards the island, their entire fleet is there, along with most of their jets." He said, Nlpazi acquiring a worried look on his face,

"How far away are they...?" Nlpazi asked, the Prizrak scratched behind his head nervously before eventually answering,

"They are 1.80 miles away" (2.91 km) The Prizrak answered, Nlpazi placing his pointer finger as well as his thumb on his head to express his stress,

"Just... Initiate MIG Protocol Vyklyuchit. It will disable their Aissur-acquired planes." Nlpazi concluded, dismissing the Prizrak as he saluted and exited the room.

The Prizrak roamed through the halls, glancing left and right, and eventually jogging to the command centre, leaving the tent and out into the green-coloured pavement. He ran over to the relatively wide building known as the command centre. He entered through the doors and began to inform the operators of the orders.

"Initsiirovat otklyucheniye protokola!" The Prizrak shouted, the operators acknowledging it and activating the protocol, the Aissuri planes being presented to them as red dots on the map, that were going closer and closer to their island, one of the operators did a countdown,

"Desyat, devyat, vosem," The operator counted, getting ready to press the button, the others bracing themselves for if their fighters get disabled,

"Sem, shest, pyat, chetyre," He continued, the 10 seconds feeling like an eternity as the fighters got closer and closer,

"Tri, dva..." The operator paused for dramatic effect, watching as the red dots were almost on top of them,

"Odin." He finished, smacking the button.

The Anichi jets were flying through the air to cause an airstrike to destroy the Aissuri base, the jets readied their missiles as they were going to seize the cure for the Zhnets virus for themselves, the jets rocketed far ahead of the ships to get a first strike on the base, however...

The protocol started.

One by one, the jets dropped out of the air, each one's engines suddenly going out like a candle, all of a sudden, the jets began to heat up significantly, before everything was disabled. The hydraulics, the engines, and even the dashboard and ejector seat failed to work, the jets plummeting into the sea, staying there, then exploding in a mass of orange lights. Some lucky jets crashed onto the rock faces of the island, getting a decent landslide out of it, but it wasn't over, the ships have heard of the battalion's demise and sped up, getting faster to their final destination.

"First battalion is down! We're moving in!" The Anichi commander shouted, the entire fleet speeding towards the island.

* * *

 **-= Meanwhile, on the shore =-**

* * *

"Anichi fleet is coming in!" A Prizrak shouted, handing his binoculars to his teammate and ran past the lines of Prizraki with weapons. He ran straight to a heavily fortified bunker on the top of a cliff, and entered.

"Sir! The fleet will be in firing range soon!" The Prizrak notified, Nlpazi nodding and turning around to face the Prizrak,

"Deploy the Soviet-era BM-21 Grads." Nlpazi concluded, the Prizrak saluting and heading out of the bunker.

Not too soon, the shore was lined with multiple trucks which had countless rocket pods on their backs. They all aimed in the fleet's direction simitaneously...

And fired.

The huge swarm of rockets that left the trucks flew towards the fleet, the rockets hitting their targets, destroying some ships and sinking some, but that was not enough, as the fleet was still headed for them, so they decided to let phase 2 do the job.

"LET IT RIP!" A Prizrak shouted as all of the soldiers wielding an automatic grenade launcher, automatic 50. Cal, or even controlling stationary and/or mobile artillery fired thousands upon thousands of projectiles to the opposing fleet, destroying the hulls of the ships. The 50. Cal bullets pierced through the hulls of the ship, destroying some of the innards of the ship, the grenade launchers killing the personnel and destroying the turrets upon the ships, and the artillery finishing the job, ripping the fleet to shreds.

The battle became worse as reinforcements came in, many T-90 tanks rolling over the trees and launching bombardments of explosive shells towards the fleet, the fleet; now in firing range, trying to counter the artillery with artillery of their own, firing missiles and launching cannons to try their best to destroy the beach defence, but of course, they failed. The Aissuri armaments completely annihilating the Anichi fleet.

"THEY ARE TURNING BACK! POBEDA!" The Prizrak shouted in victory, the others shouting in celebration of their first successful defence of the island, for this was the first one.

"URA!" The Prizraki roared multiple times, the chant echoing throughout the landscape, the echo reaching downtown, Zootopia going silent due to the shout of victory.

* * *

 **-= 45 minutes before =-**

* * *

Clawhauser's police radio was set at an irregular frequency, he was about to change it until a voice came through it.

"All units, we are initiating the Vyklyuchit Protocol, all Anichi aircraft will be disabled, over." A deep voice announced over the radio, the other cops coming close to listen, the Chief coming over to see what was going on,

"What is going on here?!" The chief bellowed, asking why the officers were crowding around Clawhauser's desk,

"Sir, we're hearing an unusual series of broadcasts from the northern part of Zootopia, the northern beach." Fangmeyer explained, the chief nodding as the dynamic duo made their way through the doors.

"Um, chief? What's going on here?" Judy asked, the chief looking at the two, about to give them a new task,

"Hopps, Wilde, can you quickly look into the unknown broadcast coming from the beach to the far north?" The chief requested, his tone clearly stating that he did not want to be questioned at this time.

"Yes... Sir..." Judy slowly said, Nick rolling his eyes as she and Nick walked out of the door.

 **-= Once they arrived... =-**

The dynamic duo knelt by a cliff side overlooking the north shore, she saw many of those men they saw on television setting up weapons that could level Zootopia in just a few shots. They saw a lot of trucks that had cubes with holes in them mounted on the backs. This was when Judy decided that it would be best to take out her phone to record them.

She held the phone steady, recording the incident unfold right before her eyes, and Nick was being serious for once and actually feeling fear of these visitors.

"Well, the more we know." Nick whispered, the truck's cubes aiming upwards in in the direction of the ships in the distance.

Then, projectiles rocketed out of the cubes, dozens of them, each one flying an extremely long distance and impacting the ships, sinking few of them and completely destroying others, the resulting shock-wave shaking Judy's phone slightly, and just before they thought it was over...

A voice yelled with a deep and heavily accented voice,

" **LET IT RIP!** "

The moment those words were said, the armaments on the shore erupted to life, firing different variables of projectile that acted as extremely deadly artillery and some mounted automatic weapons firing long distances and destroying the enemy fleet. There were small projectiles that flew very fast at an extremely speedy pace, projectiles that dropped off and exploded, and there were projectiles that were fired from cannons of all types on the shore, each and everyone was firing at the fleet like they were their worst enemy. Then, more large vehicles came out of the forest, crushing the trees in their wake, firing at the fleet as well, the combined noises of gunfire rattling the dynamic duo's ears and shaking the phone quite a bit, but Judy could still see that it was capturing the warfare.

And, the gunfire stopped, and the voice made itself known once again.

" **THEY ARE TURNING BACK! POBEDA!** " The voice yelled once again, the other creatures throwing their fists into the air and shouting a war cry of victory.

" **URA!"** They shouted repeatedly, Judy recording the entire thing. But before she finished, something grabbed her from the back of her neck and hit her on the side of the head, making her lose consciousness, but as she was about to faint, she saw a blurry image of a tall, shadowy figure wrestle with Nick, the smaller fox punching the stomach of the mammal, the hits having no effect on him. He then pushed Nick away, Nick being the faster one on the draw and firing a tranquillizer dart into the creature's head, only, the dart completely bounced off. Judy could barely make out a face full of fear which occupied Nick's usual smugness as he slowly dropped his tranquillizer gun. But the creature was not done yet. He slowly pulled something out of his pocket, it looked like a dart gun, but it wasn't. As Judy's vision blurred further, the creature pulled the trigger as Nick tried to shield his head, then there was a flash and an extremely loud 'bang' noise from the 'dart gun' as Nick flew backwards from the force. He then slumped on the ground, limp.

"Nick..." was the last thing Judy muttered before everything went black, the roars of victory from the creatures being the last thing she heard before everything became black.

[...]

She woke up in a white chamber, blinking rapidly as she sat up, she saw a pane of one-way glass across from her, and Nick slumped in a corner, a red bandage wrapping his chest. She immediately sat up and scanned the room. All she saw were cameras in each corner, all monitoring her and her partner. She quickly ran over to Nick and found that he was breathing. She was thankful for this and breathed a sigh of relief. She then paid attention to the one-way glass in front of her and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who are you people...?" She asked quietly, waiting for a reply from the other side,

"Why are you doing this...?" She asked again, the people on the other side of the glass uttering no response,

"Why are you here?!" She interrogated, the people, well, person on the other side clearing his throat and beginning to speak.

"We have a question for you. Why were you in the battlefield?!" The distorted voice hollered, Judy flinching from its sheer loudness,

"We were sent here!" She answered, sitting against the wall, scanning the one-way glass for any evidence of the person behind the glass.

"BULLSHIT!" The voice shouted, Judy, covering her ears in pain,

"IF YOU WERE 'SENT' HERE, THEN WHY DID YOU RECORD THE BATTLE?!" The voice screamed, Judy starting to cry from the pain inflicted upon her ears,

"We wanted to inform people of what you were capable of..." She whimpered, sniffling as the ringing in her ears didn't cease.

"Well, now you know what happens when you mess with the wrong people." The voice spoke, quieting down a bit.

Judy waited for another shout from the interrogator, but nothing came. After a while, the door opened, 5 figures stepping in, 4 of them being the soldiers they saw on the beach, and the 5th being the green-furred creature from the broadcast.

"Y-you!" Judy whimpered, stepping back a bit, 2 of the soldiers grabbing her by the arms and dragging her out of the room, the other 2 doing the same with Nick.

Judy struggled to escape the grasp of the soldiers while Nick hasn't even woken up yet. She punched and kicked at the soldiers, but they didn't pay mind, and as she was kicking and punching them, it felt like she was hitting metal, but she knew now that they had impregnable armour, and she gave up, letting them drag her away to wherever they would be taking her and her partner.

They sat them down in black chairs in a black room, paw-cuffing them to the chairs, it was at this point that Nick had woken up, he was trying to escape the bindings, but failing. He too gave up, and they both awaited their fate.

But nothing happened.

They waited for a moment and concluded that nothing would happen. Suddenly, 2 needles came out of the ceiling behind them, it approached behind them and injected the backs of their necks, a microscopic tube being placed in their bloodstreams. But something else was injected and made the two get knocked out instantly.

* * *

 **[...]**

* * *

Judy and Nick woke up in an alleyway between 2 buildings that were close to Precinct 1, and at first, Judy thought it was all a dream, until when she felt the back of her neck to find an eerie bump there.

"That was not there before..." She muttered, she speculated over what they put in her neck, but there were more pressing matters, so she ran over to the limp body of Nick. She shook the limp fox until he woke up in surprise,

"WAH!" Nick howled in surprise, seeing the bunny's face so close to his,

"You okay?" Judy asked,

"Yeah, I'm oka- ooh, nevermind." He said, leaning against the wall after fully standing up, clutching his chest,

"Nick, mind if I check?" Judy requested, Nick agreeing silently, unbuttoning his uniform, revealing the heavily bandaged part of his chest, where he got shot. And taped to the bandage was a clear reminder to not to speak of it.

' _Remember, we are always watching, and we will not hesitate to eradicate this island, so keep this secret between us_ _._ ' the note said, Judy then knowing it was not a dream, buttoning up Nick's shirt and bringing him back to the police station.

* * *

 **-= Back in the base... =-**

* * *

"Sir, our other branch in the Senippiliph islands has notified us that an Anichi ground forces para drop is imminent. They are close to initiating it." A Prizrak told Nlpazi, him nodding silently,

"We will set up anti-air armaments near the coasts and on the abandoned buildings in case they get past..." Nlpazi answered, the Prizrak slowly walking out of the room in acknowledgement.

Nlpazi just stared at the wall, before a dark look came onto his face, put on his mask, and muttered to himself in his distorted voice,

" **Get ready for raining hell, Zootopia** " And walked out of his office.

* * *

 **A/N: There may be some mistakes here, so please notify me of those, because had a small problem when they were processing this document, also there may be grammatical and/or spelling issues, so feel free to correct me on those. Also, I may have gotten the personalities of the characters wrong, so ALSO notify me of those.**

 **And with that... Salutations,**

 **Sincerely,**

 **All the best,**

 **Kind regards,**

 **GOODBYE!**


	4. Biological Warfare I

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapters, I have a lot of stuff going on so 1,000 words is my maximum for now, perhaps in the future I would be able to put more time into this, but then again, only time will tell.**

 **Also, somebody told me that the Prizraki and the Zootopians shall be in peace, see, you cannot have peace when most of Earth's population is dead and there is still a raging virus on the loose, apocalyptic things like that would put countries on edge. But eventually they will reach an alliance, so you just wait. After all, patience is a virtue.**

 **Anyways, enjoy**

* * *

Nlpazi stared at the monitor, staring specifically at the 4 red dots heading towards their current position.

"What should we do, sir?" A french Prizrak asked,

"Send in the SU-35s to intercept the aircraft, further instructions will be told later on..." Nlpazi answered, dismissing the Prizrak, who immediately walked out of the room and ran to the HQ.

Nlpazi stared at the door just to make sure that nobody would interrupt, and he opened his laptop. He immediately opened the recon drones' camera surveillance systems.

"Okay... Time to see what everybody has been up to." Nlpazi muttered, stretching his arms and beginning to move the drones around the city, he spied the civilians below, and stared at them for a while,

"Perfect peace, something which we will never achieve..." Nlpazi muttered, continuing to fly the selected drone around the area, looking around the area and having a tour via drone.

He continued flying around with the drone until the police radio sprung to life, a voice telling of attempted manslaughter at a certain position, Nlpazi immediately commanded a team of drones to fly to that area, the small white specs zipping to the coordinates.

Once they arrived, they were greeted with a tiger on all fours, snarling at other animals, claws out and swinging them wildly at the smaller mammals, the police had already arrived, them aiming tranquilizer darts at the tiger, the tiger growling in a deep tone before he rushed at the police officers, them firing their darts at the offending animal, said animal dodging the projectiles and rushing head on at the police cars, slamming into them and the officers, various cracking noises being heard as many officers were smacked away. The cloaked drones' controllers decided this was the point in where they would get involved, and uncloaked. The red lights on the drones blaring a loud and intimidating radio transmission through the speakers said by Nlpazi.

"Feral, please surrender or we will be forced to fire upon you!" The message repeated, the 4 drones surrounding the mammal, the tiger roaring at the surrounding machines, said machines unfolding automatic tranquilizer guns, lasers activating one by one, all aiming at the tiger, the tiger leaping at one of the drones, successfully destroying it completely, mauling it to the ground, the other drones not hesitating to fire countless tranquilizer darts at the body of the tiger, a light whimper being heard before it hit a building and got knocked out, a helicopter arriving overhead.

* * *

 **-= Meanwhile, back at base... =-**

* * *

"Launch the Sukhois!" Andry shouted, multipleAissuri fighters flying into the distance, the roaring engines of the fighters echoing throughout the forest as all 8 of the fighters departed pair by pair, headed to destroy the hostile cargo planes.

The planes roared through the air, racing at unfathomable speeds towards their targets, the huge planes lazily droning through the air, not wanting to be involved in any conflict. Sadly, the jets thought otherwise. They roared into view from the fog, firing a barrage of missiles at the large cargo planes. As a result, the cargo planes exploded, their contents spilling out in flames, tanks, trucks and soldiers alike falling out of the planes, covered in flames as the planes followed, orange flames dancing around them.

The Sukhois immediately turned around and started heading back to base, but just before they reached the wall of fog in which the island remained, a missile struck down 1 out of the 8 Sukhois, the pilots paused a minute as they saw their comrade spiral down to the earth in a deadly nose-dive, their jet covered in flames, just like the plane they shot down earlier. Another missile followed, finding it's mark on one of the other jets, 2 of 8 down, the missile zooming past the jet and arcing around, hitting the cockpit dead on. And the next missile came, coming after a more evasive Sukhoi, the pilot twisting and turning to try and avoid the missile. Then, there were other missiles, all headed for the remaining 6, they all were pre-occupied with evading the rockets that they did not see where they were going. And that came with a brutal price, as 3 jets collided into each other simultaneously, all exploding on impact and one of the engines of the fallen jets still propelling the rubble straight into the ocean, just to be hit by the 3 missiles after them just before they hit the ocean.

The remaining 3 jets managed to evade the rockets and each other, them all effectively shooting the missiles out of the air.

They thought their job was done, and they flew into the fog and back into the shining island, their blown out, flaming engines becoming more and more hazardous. All of a sudden, 2 of the jets received a protocol initiation notification just before landing. They opened it.

 _It was the Vyklyucheniye protocol._

The 2 jets immediately spiralled out of control, the inner functions of the jet refusing to work, unlike before. One spiralled into the woods, decimating the woodland and exploding in a flurry of orange and red, while the other managed to slightly control his descent, but then the hydraulics died out, rendering the jet useless. Then, the thrusters suddenly reached 100% thrust and rocketed the jet straight into a mountain face, turning the jet into part of the mountain.

* * *

 **-= Meanwhile, on the coast... =-**

* * *

An Anichi undercover hacker team closed their laptops and stood up, brushing the sand from the beach off of their fatigues. They had just downed 2 jets, rendering them completely useless, and minimising the Prizraki's air force's capability. However, all victories came at a cost. A team of Prizrak operatives came into sight, aiming their weapons at the two hackers, both raising their hands in the air, thinking that the Aissuri; being the 'softies' they are, would _spare_ them.

But sadly, this was not the case.

The Prizraki all aimed their weapons at the two, and nonchalantly pulled the triggers, the tell-tale rapid cracking noises of the rifles echoing through the air, the bullets sailing through the air, and right into the hacker's bodies. The offensive material plunging deep into their skin, destroying vital organs, tissue, and tearing straight through bones. And as a result, blood splattered across the floor and across the foliage, giving the plants good nutrients and free fertilizer. The Prizraki walked away slowly, watching the two dead bodies of the hackers lie there, bleeding onto the floor.

The Prizraki patrol walked back to base, lining up for an assembly as all the other units, squads and platoons gathered in that select area, their leader; Nlpazi, stepping on stage.

"So! Earlier today, something we greatly feared was discovered within a resident of this city, infecting his brain and causing him to go quote-unquote 'savage'. Now, according to the listed symptoms, which are: Quick reverse of brain development, causing barbarous behaviour, red eyes and such, are the exact same symptoms of the **Zhnets virus**." Nlpazi paused, the Prizraki exchanging estranged looks.

"Now, the Biological Team will be headed out in order to administer a cure to the victim, who is currently being kept within a hospital." Nlpazi spoke, the Prizraki nodding slowly,

"And now here comes the reason why I summoned you all here today. Who would like to offer as a reconnaissance team?" Nlpazi questioned, the Prizraki operatives staying silent until the best sniper teams raised their hands.

"Very good. You depart in 1 hour, get yourselves prepped up."

* * *

 **A/N: There are definitely issues with this one, I know, but just point them out subtlety, 'kay? Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always,**

 **Salutations,**

 **Sincerely,**

 **All the best,**

 **Kind regards,**

 **GOODBYE!**


	5. Biological Warfare II

**A/N: So here's chapter 5. I've been thinking for a bit and I've concluded that this story will reach a peaceful state after 2-4 chapters. Yep. So... With that aside,**

 **Enj- Wait. I forgot to say one last thing, this chapter will more likely be poorly written out, because I stay up late doing this. So... I think that's everything... Yeah it is.**

 **Alright, enjoy.**

* * *

The sniper team of Andry, Sychev and their spotter; Taras, walked into the armoury to get themselves prepared for the upcoming mission. They did not use their anti material rifles for this mission for they did not want to splatter blood everywhere when they shoot the patient, y'know, just in case the patient escaped and they had no more conventional options. Because of this, they grabbed SV-98 suppressed rifles, which were ideal for a recon mission like this. They also decided to keep their black fatigues and flat gas masks, just in case anybody caught them on the roof of the building they were shooting from. Surprisingly, they were not given any sort of transport, since their stealth helicopters would be easily seen and they couldn't parachute down due to it being too noticeable. The reason why they couldn't just go "Hey bro, we're going to snipe on that building, and if that tiger goes bat- _scheisse_ crazy, we'll pretend to be Anichi people and shoot it in the head." is self-explanatory. So in order for them to get to the building, they would have to walk the ENTIRE way. And that would be a huge problem. Because the hospital they are heading to is right in the epicentre of the goddamn city.

And so, they began their trek down the mountain while the Kamaz Typhoon vehicles sped behind them. All of a sudden they stopped, the 3 man sniper team stopping in confusion as the back doors opened, revealing one of the men in the biological team poking his head out.

"Hey, we'll give you a lift to the edge of the city, so you cannot be late." The biological-warfare-affiliated soldier spoke, lifting the 3 into the large vehicle.

The heavily armoured vehicle continued it's descent down the hill, kicking up dirt and eventually hitting the bottom with a thud.

After those events occurred, the large vehicles continued down the non-existent road, tearing through dirt as one of the trucks came to a halt outside of the water-surrounded city, letting the 3 man team out of the back.

Andry sighed and stared at the city across the water and sighed,

"If only the world could be as perfect as this..." He spoke softly, unwrapping the raft they would be using to cross the moat-like body of water and setting it softly on the water, all 3 men silently stepping onto the raft, the raft silently splashing in the water.

The truck then drove off, catching up with the others and leaving the recon team to cross the water by themselves, quietly cruising across the water.

The trucks drove through the streets, acting like any other vehicle, waiting for red lights to turn green and such. They got some weird looks from the mammals in other cars as they witnessed the 3 black vehicles roar down the street with their strange charcoal-ish smell emanating from their backs. They then arrived at the hospital, SWAT teams waiting for them by the entrance.

"Of course they would be cautious…" The drivers of the last two trucks thought, immediately opening the sliding window behind them, poking their masked heads through,

"Possible threats ahead, be prepared." They warned the operatives at the back of each truck, which were 6 of them, said operatives cocking their weapons and getting ready for fierce contact.

And so they rushed out of their trucks to find large teams of SWAT officers pointing tasers at them.

Now, this would be extremely deadly to the operatives due to graphene being a great conductor of electricity. However, they rubberized their graphene armour, rendering them immune to taser fire.

Then the biological teams in bright yellow hazmat suits with bio-hazard symbols printed on their backs jumped out of the 3rd Kamaz, then 2 operatives armed with Pecheneg Heavy Machine Guns and extra graphene plated armour covered with rubber followed. They followed the 4 biological units up the stairs and onto floor 21, which opened to a selection of hallways. They strolled down the halls, opening doors before they reached the door they were looking for, "Operating room 15b". They stepped inside, looking at the 4 doctors trying various serums to cure the patient, but one serum they were about to inject the chained down patient with was a blue-coloured liquid.

"What is that?!" One of the Prizrak Biological Units asked, pointing towards the serum,

"It's the cure for this, it was created when a poison that caused similar effects was distributed among the predator population. It will work for this patient." The Ram doctor said, moving the syringe closer to the patient's body,

"No, that will not work, we have a solution that is far more reliable. Lukas, hand me the case." The PBU commanded, another mammal handing over a yellow case that had a bio-hazard symbol on it, and the PBU opened it, revealing multiple syringes filled with a pink substance.

"This is Khimicheskaya-429, otherwise known as A-42, or Antidote-42." The PBU announced, cautiously removing one of the syringes from the box, and holding it up to the patient's neck.

"Will this cure it?" One of the Zootopian doctors questioned,

"No, it will reverse the process of the virus temporarily. It will last for approx. 1 week and a half, overdose will result in seizures and cardiac arrest." The PBU nonchalantly spoke as he slowly injected the substance into the patient. Then, suddenly the heart monitor stopped, the green line going flat.

"Y-You just killed him!" The ram doctor shouted,

"This is part of the procedure." The PBU muttered, grabbing a defibrillator from the bag, starting an electric current and shocking the patient repeatedly, the heart monitor jumping back to life, like the patient, who woke up like it was a regular Monday morning.

The 2 Prizraki guards in the room watched as the event folded out, the predator sat up, glancing around the room and at it's saviours.

"Was I just… Dead…?" The shaken mammal asked,

"That is not important right now due to the transpiring events, you are cured for approximately 1 week. But while that is happening, you must befriend as much prey as possible, to reduce the chance of you hurting them again once the Antidote-42 wears off." The PBU immediately announced, putting his hand on the tiger's shoulder, helping him up as the cuffs were undone.

* * *

 **-= Outside… =-**

* * *

Not a single officer made a move, especially Judy and Nick, for they know these were the same people who destroyed an entire fleet. The SWAT officers stared at the mammal's equipment; lethal munitions at a high calibre, they knew that those would immediately out-gun their measly taser rifles. Their strong-looking armour; they just had a feeling that it would be completely impregnable, so they just stood there, staring at each other, neither making a move.

Until the biological team left the hospital.

The 4 PBUs exited the building along with their 2 Prizraki and the tiger with them. The SWAT stared at the tiger for a bit before escorting him inside a van to be taken home as the news crews that had just arrived were recording the entire thing.

The SWAT and the Prizraki were about to depart before a large booming noise in the distance said otherwise.

"SNIPER! GET DOWN!" A PBU shouted, all of the SWAT officers and Prizraki diving down to cover, but one not being fast enough, and the anti-material bullet pierced straight into his gas mask's glass, breaking through the glass, then the eye, and finally, through the brain, splattering blood all over the ground as the Prizrak dropped to the floor, a gaping hole now occupying the place where his eye used to be as the news crews and other animals ran away in fear.

"Andry! Sychev! What the hell is going on?!" The same PBU shouted into his radio,

"Anichi sniper found! He's on a different building!" Taras shouted through the radio, 2 distinct pinging noises emanating from the radio, signifying that the rifles the trio were using were suppressed.

Then another shot rang through the air, hitting the Kamaz, the bullet bouncing off of the armour, but surely denting it, the bullet rolling towards the SWAT officers, Judy picking up the bullet and placing it in her pocket for examination later.

"Target in sight! Opening fire!" Sychev shouted over the radio as multiple pinging noises were heard over the radio,

"That's a hit!" Taras announced, the booming noises ceasing.

The Prizraki quickly stood up and got into their trucks, the roaring of the engines starting once again as they turned around and left for their base.

* * *

 **-= Meanwhile, with Judy and Nick… =-**

* * *

The duo had just left the crime scene, their car driving down the road and through intersections, and parking in the police's parking space. They stepped out of their car and locked the doors, deciding that it would be best to leave for the day. They walked into the precinct and immediately saw Clawhauser playing with a doughnut at his desk and then eating it.

"Hey guys!" The cheetah greeted happily, the duo smiling slightly, the cheetah never abandoning his flamboyant personality.

"Hey Clawhauser, we're going to leave for home now, 'kay?" Nick said, handing his keys to Clawhauser, who took the keys and put them in a drawer on his desk, the duo beginning to walk away.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Clawhauser said, Nick andJudy both waving goodbye before walking into their car and driving home.

* * *

 **-= Later… =-**

* * *

"Hey carrots, are you going to release that footage?" Nick asked casually,

"Maybe… Okay fine." She replied, getting her phone out and emailing the video to the ZPD, Nick smiling slightly,

"Now I have a feeling that those guys are going to crash through our windows any minute now." Nick joked, Judy frowning and crossing her arms as Nick walked away and into the kitchen, his classic smirk taped to his face.

From there Judy followed him into the kitchen,

"Hey carrots." Nick greeted as Judy walked into the kitchen, "Something wrong?" Nick asked, thinking it was something trivial before judy pulled out a large, bloody, lead spike from her pocket,

"Nick... Do you realize how aggressive these mammals are to each other...? They would kill each other for no reason... I... I've never witnessed as much violence as that in my life." Judy mumbled as she placed the bloody spike on the table.

"Don't worry carrots, I saw how they walked and how they spoke to each other. Even though it was in a different language, I know their actions displayed that they were worried. I mean, one of them even shouted in Zootopian, warning everybody of the enemy, so I know that they are not against us. If they were, why did they destroy the fleet and even bother to cure that tiger?" Nick reasoned, calming Judy down slightly as they stared at the lead bullet that reeked of the coppery smell of blood.

* * *

 **-= Back at base.. =-**

* * *

"Sir, she has emailed the video to the police force." A hacker declared into the radio, the recipient panicking and running to the HQ and entering the main command station,

"What?!" Nlpazi shouted, the hacker standing up and walking over to Nlpazi,

"Sir, one of the officers we've captured has sent that footage to the local police force, yes, the one they're employed in." The hacker whispered in Nlpazi's ear, who decided to fasten on his mask even tighter.

"Okay, they're the local police, more or less they would hopefully keep this a secret, right? Right. So I assume that they will not release the footage to the public unless if they want to erupt mass hysterical fear among the population. And remember, that's not what we're here for." Nlpazi muttered into the hacker's ear, who nodded and walked back to his desk.

Nlpazi then slowly turned to leave, until a loud voice interrupted him.

"Sir, Anichi helicopters are entering our airspace, what do we do?!" The operator asked, Nlpazi turning around slowly,

"Aissuri base, this is General Xiao from the Anichi imperial army, we have no hostile intentions, permission to land, over." The radio relayed, Nlpazi grabbing his radio from his belt and broadcasted to all of the anti-air defences within the base.

"I need the Anti-Air division to lock on to 3 helicopters, all Anichi carriers, over." Nlpazi spoke into the radio, then replying to the general's request,

"Of course, land directly on helipad 04." Nlpazi spoke, a small 'Affirmative' being said as a reply as the roaring of helicopter blades became louder and louder.

Only one of the helicopters had landed onto the helipad as the other two stayed in the air, circling the landing zone.

The Anichi general left his helicopter to be greeted with a platoon of operatives, all pointing their weapons at them.

"Put your weapons down." Nlpazi said from the back of the platoon, the operatives making way and pointing their rifles to the ground as Nlpazi walked through.

"What do you want?" Nlpazi interrogated, giving the general a death glare from within his mask, the enemy general beginning to speak.

"We want to stop war." The general spoke with a smile, Nlpazi not trusting him a bit,

"I highly doubt that, general. Your people were the cause of this mess. The virus, our formation, everything happened because of your people." Nlpazi countered, the general's smile not faltering,

"We have lost most of our population and we have also managed to quarantine all the lands that could harm the USSR." The general spoke, Nlpazi growling a bit before coming to a conclusion,

"Fine, we find a cure, you do not interrupt us, or we will nuke you back down to the sick and twisted hell that you and your scientists came from." Nlpazi finished, the helicopters beginning to take off once again.

"When this ends, propaganda will be our No 1 priority." Nlpazi muttered before once again entering the HQ.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, sorry about the sloppy writing. I wrote parts of this between different days, so on some days I might've changed the mood or something. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one (which you probably didn't XD) and with that...**

 **Jeez... Clawhauser's mood after the Prizraki got his brains blown out is a bit strange, 'init?**

 **Salutations,**

 **Sincerely,**

 **All the best,**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Goodbye.**


	6. Hypocritical Peacekeeper

**A/N: So here is another chapter. I have decided to add in some... Cursing for this chapter. Don't like it? Please, tell me your opinion. Now I know there are a few grammatical errors here and there, so this is not top quality... Sorry about that.**

 **Peace will come soon for this story, for the people of Aissur are quite skeptical people.**

 **Random thing: The plural for "Octopus" is Octopodes, appears in the british dictionary... Lol, I'm getting off track here...**

 **And with that, enjoy!**

* * *

Nlpazi walked through the long corridors of the HQ, turning into his office and sitting in his chair. He scanned his desk and moved the files that contained sensitive information out of the way of his desk, giving him a clear space.

"Ugh. I cannot believe that we are still fighting this war." Nlpazi muttered, resting his head on his now clear desk, giving himself a bit of a break time, as well as giving himself time to think about the current events.

The door suddenly swung open, revealing Andry and Sychev's spotter; Taras.

"What is it, Taras?" Nlpazi asked, said man entering the office,

"The islanders have made a news report on the events that have occurred a few hours ago." Taras stated, handing Nlpazi a tablet that was broadcasting a news report.

"This strange organization who call themselves the 'Prizraki' -according to a small conversation between a SWAT officer and a Prizrak- have saved a tiger from near death. According to the doctors, they said that the Night Howler antidote was ineffective, and so they used their own, named "Antidote-42". This antidote killed the patient at first until they electrocuted him with a defibrillator, which strangely brought the tiger back. In other news, the Prizraki's insignia has been linked to Zootopian history to a point in time when a strange UFO was spotted rocketing through the sky. As you can see here, the Prizraki trucks seem to have a logo which seems to be a sickle and hammer with some strange writing on the bottom." The anchor spoke as a picture of the Kamaz was put up on the screen, the small logo saying "CCCP Призраки" on the side of the truck, accompanied by the sickle and hammer.

"As you can see, the symbol eerily bears similarity to the UFO of 1986." The news anchor paused, another photo appearing on screen, showing a faraway MiG zooming through the sky shown as a blur, the sickle and hammer barely glinting off of the side, the old photo's quality not helping.

At this point Taras decided to switch off the tablet, letting the information sink into Nlpazi, him just sitting there.

"So they saw the test flight of that MiG?" Nlpazi questioned,

"According to the footage, yes they have." Taras finished, leaving the tablet in the office as he walked out.

* * *

 **-= Meanwhile, at the ZPD headquarters =-**

* * *

The Chief stormed through the corridors of the police headquarters, walking straight towards the front desk, where Clawhauser was sitting.

"Clawhauser, I need 4 SWAT teams dispatched in the northern hiking trail, immediately." Chief Bogo ordered. The cheetah nodding and grabbing a radio, calling the SWAT teams to be ready.

The SWAT teams scrambled into their vehicles, loading their weapons, which were small UMP-45 sub machine guns. They ended up skidding and driving towards the northern hiking range, speeding through traffic.

* * *

 **-= Back at the Prizraki base =-**

* * *

The drones that were secretly hovering throughout the city caught the 4 SWAT vehicles zooming through the city's streets, inciting 4 other drones to take chase, the footage feeding through to the Prizraki HQ.

"Oh blyad…" An operator muttered, picking up his radio and immediately getting the call through to Nlpazi, who answered immediately,

"What is it?" Nlpazi answered calmly,

"Sir, there are multiple SWAT vehicles headed towards the base, they are now driving up the hiking trail." The Operator replied,

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Nlpazi screeched over the radio, causing the operator to slightly move the radio away from his ear,

"Dispatch Squad Yelena to the front entrance, immediately!"Nlpazi hastily ordered over the radio, the operator acknowledging and ordering the other operators to inform the platoons.

* * *

 **-= Later… =-**

* * *

Sandbags were being placed around the front entrance to the base, where the SWAT vehicles were expected to arrive. The platoon arrived and crouched down behind the sandbags, unseen to anybody who would come from the pathway between the trees.

And so they waited and waited until a loud rumbling alerted to the SWATs arrival. The troops immediately loaded their weapons and waited for the vehicles to stop, which they did with a loud noise that signified that they skidded through the dirt. Immediately a duo of GAZ-2975s turned around each side, revealing their position as the soldiers came out of cover and rested their weapons on the sandbags, fingers on triggers and ready to shoot.

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!" One of the SWAT officers yelled, getting out of his vehicle, all his men doing the same and aiming their weapons at the soldiers.

"HOW ABOUT YOU DO IT FIRST?!" A Prizrak shouted from a machine gun turret up top of a GAZ-2975.

"NO! UNLESS YOU DO IT FIRST!" A different SWAT officer shouted, aiming his UMP from the side of one of the SWAT vehicles.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Nlpazi yelled, the SWAT and Prizraki both shutting up, Nlpazi beginning to walk through an opening in the sandbags, greeting the officers.

"Hello, I am these men's superior, and I want to ask, what in the infinite spectrum of peace and war do you want?" Nlpazi asked, waiting for the response of the officers, the response being a huge cape bull exiting one of the trucks, but Nlpazi wasn't scared, his mother was both fatter and more mean-looking than this bull.

"So, why are you here?" The large bull asked, Nlpazi about to speak before he spotted the bull do a small gesture, which caused a wolf to raise his weapon. Nlpazi was quicker on the draw and pulled out his Grach pistol and shot a bullet right down the barrel of the gun, breaking the gun's loading system and rendering it useless. Afterwards, he immediately snapped his pistol's aim to the bull's forehead.

"If you try anything I will have no hesitation in completely killing off you and your entire goddamn country, you get me Mr Bogo?" Nlpazi threatened, his team aiming their weapons at the SWAT team and Nlpazi pressing his pistol on the chief's head.

"Now that we have the hostilities out of the way, let us get to business, shall we?" Nlpazi concluded, hiding his gun behind his back and walking back through the sandbags.

"Are you following or not?" Nlpazi asked, turning around slightly, the chief agreeing and following, the SWAT officers following closely behind.

As the SWAT officers and chief walked through the base, they witnessed large, heavily armed helicopters silently flying through the sky in the distance while there were multiple columns of soldiers two by two patrolling the base. Some guards who were talking in small cliques stared at the officers as they passed by, giving the SWAT teams an uneasy feeling. It certainly didn't help that the only difference between the guards was their movements.

As they followed deeper into the base, they saw many armoured vehicles within large hangars, as well as some of those weapons of mass destruction that were seen in the video that Judy Hopps e-mailed to the chief. They also saw guards standing on the tops of the hangars who were resting their guns on the roof, near their feet, the gun clearly taller than them.

* * *

 **-= Meanwhile, with Nick… =-**

* * *

Nick was still recovering from his injuries, and so he had to stay at Judy's place until it healed. While that was happening, Judy had to stay at work, so Nick had nothing to do other than just sleep.

* * *

Nick woke up on a desk, a large circular one with weird sphere shaped creatures that were coloured like flags sitting down on chairs around him. (Yep, Polandball.) They were looking at each other before the one in the middle decided to speak.

"Hello! As you all know me, I am the UN. We started this meeting today to consult the USSR on the Prizraki incident." The 'UN' said, Nick not having a clue on what was going on.

"So first thing is of first, the Prizraki not of cause harm? Why yuo call incident?" The USSR asked.

"Are you sure? Well, why don't we ask the island themselves? Zootopia, has the Prizraki caused any harm?" The UN asked, Nick looking at the large USSR next to him and the medium Germany on his other side,

"No… They didn't cause harm..." Nick said,

"Okay, that is good!" The UN cheerfully stated, however, a ball with a red flag like the USSR's except with stars stared at Nick and shouted,

"ANICH NEEDS THE CURE!" It shouted before throwing something at Nick, said fox trying to dodge but the object hitting him right on his head, killing him.

* * *

Nick woke up suddenly, breathing sporadically and looking around, making sure he was not in that strange realm.

It was all a dream…

* * *

 **-= Meanwhile, with Nlpazi and Chief Bogo =-**

* * *

Nlpazi and the Chief sat down at a desk, at one side of the room, stood Prizraki operatives, standing still, guns stuck to them while on the other side was occupied by SWAT, who were slightly moving while constantly staring at Nlpazi. Outside, there were Prizraki operatives and SWAT guarding the unscheduled meeting.

"So, Nlpazi, was it? Now based on some information we've received, you were the people who severely injured those criminals?" The Chief asked calmly, Nlpazi sighing, knowing that this would be the first question that he would ask.

"Yes, that was us. We were just testing what we were up against, the tranquillizer darts were far too powerful for the badger and far too weak for the elephants, and so we had to use what we use best, pure lead." Nlpazi reasoned, the Chief cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Now onto business, who were the ships you and your people were battling yesterday?" Chief Bogo asked,

"Well, let's see… It is hard to recollect information due to the fact that I have been awake for more than 24 hours… Ah! I remember, you see, a country named 'Anich' attacked us because we had the cure for the virus, the Zhnets virus or Zulu virus if you will. Now they used their entire fleet, that is the reason we attacked with equal brute force." Nlpazi explained, the Chief looking as if he was going to ask a huge question up next.

"What did you do with my officers?" The Chief asked sternly, Nlpazi suddenly getting more nervous.

* * *

 **-= Meanwhile, outside… =-**

* * *

The Prizraki and SWAT were standing outside of the room, guarding it. The Chief and Nlpazi were taking a long time so they decided to make some small-talk.

"So where are you guys from?" A SWAT officer asked a Prizrak, who looked at the wolf,

"Aissur." The Prizrak replied,

"All of you?" He asked again,

"No, some from Ecnarf, Niatirb, Natshkazak and many other countries within the USSR." The Prizrak answered, the wolf getting a confused look on his face,

"USSR?" He asked,

"Union of Soviet Socialist Republics." The Prizrak answered, going quiet, making the SWAT officer guess that they didn't talk much.

With another duo of a SWAT officer and a Prizrak, they decided to talk about something else.

"So, um… What's you guys' strongest weapon?" The SWAT officer asked,

"UPC" The Prizrak answered,

"… UPC?" The SWAT officer repeated

"Da, UPC is Uplink Particle Cannon, it pretty much fires a laser beam at a selected location at a selected time." The Prizrak explained nonchalantly. The SWAT officer silently ending the conversation.

* * *

 **-= Meanwhile, inside… =-**

* * *

I seriously despise this bull. He has a high-up behaviour like he's some sort of General… Well... In the city's sense, I guess he is a general-like figure, but in terms of Aissur ranks, he's not even close to private first class… Hell, he isn't even a soldier.

"According to the video that officer sent me, I saw the camera shake and turn around, the video ending as she was being dragged away by something." The bull rambled. At this point I would've cried 'BULLSHIT!' but my manners prevented me from doing so.

"Ah yes, my soldiers assumed they were civilians and decided to peacefully take them out of the war-zone." I said. He really didn't look convinced on that one.

"Ha-ha, nice one. Now seriously, what did you do to them?" He said, him standing up and trying to intimidate me.

"Now, sit down comrade, no need to turn to drastic measures..." I spoke hesitantly, staring as the large bull walked towards me.

"Oh to hell with it." I mumbled as I kicked the bull in the thigh as hard as possible, him falling over onto his knee, using the table as a support.

"Now don't go thinking you're all high and mighty." I paused, taking out my knife slowly, the screeching noise of scraping metal echoing throughout the room… Even though the room was soundproof.

"When in reality, you're just another prey animal." I continued, him starting to acquire a scared look on his tough face.

"And, this is between you and me, so don't tell anybody..." I whispered, his eyes widening in fear.

"If peace wasn't the thing that we wanted, you'd be impaled over a fire, rotated over and over, me adding the seasoning for extra flavour. Heh… And it'll be hella tasty." I threatened, pressing the knife against the bull's throat, said bull having a terrified look on him before I put away the knife and sat back in my chair.

"Just remember, between us." I reminded, inwardly winking at him as he slowly stood up and sat back in his chair, grasping his thigh in pain.

"N.. Now… Back to business… What forms of… Peace do you want to form with the mayor…?" The bull quietly asked, me rolling my eyes inwardly and beginning to talk to him again.

"Tell the mayor that I'd like an official meeting with the citizens of Zootopia." I spoke, the bull nodding slowly and walking out of the room, me following close behind. Apparently, they were supposed to be a good police force, but when we walked out, we saw the SWAT officers and the Prizraks having conversations with each other and laughing slightly.

Once the Prizrak soldiers noticed my presence they immediately snapped to attention and saluted, escorting me and the bull out of the base, the SWAT following. They ended up leaving peacefully with the message to the mayor. In all seriousness, I do want peace here. They just are scared of us, scared of new things. More likely they are afraid because of our weapons and such… But it is something they must get used to.

Cause they'll be experiencing them soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't take the ending the wrong way, Nlpazi isn't going to do a siege, don't worry! It's just going to be a parade, reason?... Uh... Don't know yet... Anyway, look forward to a huge parade later on because that's what's going to happen. Unless, if anybody wants a different scenario... Please suggest if you have any ideas. And with that,**

 **Salutations,**

 **Sincerely,**

 **All the best,**

 **Kind regards,**

 **Goodbye!**


End file.
